1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module including a plurality of semiconductor devices.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-220976 discloses a power module in which a plurality of semiconductor devices are arranged to form an inverter circuit. This power module includes a power bus bar and a ground bus bar for connecting each semiconductor device to the power supply or ground.
The bus bars of the power module disclosed in the above patent publication limit the reduction in size of the module.